


Crossing Water

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: There was a stirring of shadows over near a gnarled tree that held only the barest few leaves in the late-fall chill.The dead were walking.





	Crossing Water

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 25, 2006.
> 
> Apparently, an hour-fic! (For 60 Minute Fics)

There was a certain irony, Vincent thought, in having ended up in a graveyard. There was no challenge in hopping to the top of the largest mausoleum to survey the surroundings - so far, things looked clear.

Never had he doubted that death followed him, lurking around corners to pop out and remind him that he had sinned time and again. In every corner of his life, there was death.

He really, really wanted a day off from it.

Just one. Maybe go to Costa del Sol and take in a little sun, drink a little wine, and maybe see if Cloud ever did get that tattoo he had started talking about...

His phone hadn't been charged in a week. Even with the wonderful creation of Caller ID, somehow Vincent couldn't avoid those soft, pleading whispers.

The moon was only a sliver. And the cemetery was quiet, slowly sinking into decay on the outskirts of what used to be Midgar. In a way, Vincent knew that even being so close to a city that was a boneyard was nothing but trouble.

He did not invite the dead. Even though he was finally starting to get a little more curious and a little less willing to fire off expensive bullets that did little unless pumped repeatedly into pale, surreal flesh.

Yes, that last time - more rounds than he cared to spend. And yet there was no real climax - just a parting.

Sleep had been a blessing, earlier in the day, else the thought of breaking into the marble house beneath him to usurp a resident of a dark, peaceful coffin would have been more tempting. Even with nightmares, he at least had been rescued.

But this time, rescue had not come. Cid would not spout off vulgarity. Cloud would not crash through the scene to take whatever punishment was offered. Yuffie would not... well, whatever Yuffie did do.

Part of Vincent wanted to relent and give in to that soft, demanding voice. It was only a matter of time, after all. He'd give. He'd give something more than bullets and harsh rejection.

Strange - he knew which hurt more.

There was a stirring of shadows over near a gnarled tree that held only the barest few leaves in the late-fall chill. The dead were walking.

Vincent decided to at least hear the man out, for once. If he could be considered a man now, and not just a fragment of cosmic debris.

Before he could leap down from the rusting steel that had to make a noise loud enough to wake the residents when the harsh rains came later in the season, Vincent heard the quiet landing of practiced feet.

He reached for his gun.

"Valentine..."

"I'm not going to shoot you," Vincent replied. "Yet."

"Good. Come with me." Silver hair still sparkled, despite the thin, waning moon.

"Where?"

"Anywhere," Kadaj replied before he crouched down to match Vincent's stance. "Anywhere."

"Why?"

Instead of words, Vincent had too-soft lips against his, barely shy but more than inexperienced.

"Kadaj?" He couldn't help reaching with his good hand to cradle the younger figure as best possible for the slippery, slanted roof.

"It's in my head," Kadaj said quickly. "Can't make it leave. Someone-somewhere-I-don't-know-but-I-have-to-give-myself..."

Vincent swallowed hard. Even if Kadaj didn't understand, the explanation was far from complicated.

"Will you leave?" He didn't think he necessarily wanted Kadaj to leave. There was just the barest hint of her in his face. Yet somehow, he'd never thought about it.

"I don't know if that choice is mine."

"I'll go with you." That was the only option, after all.

* * *

Kadaj knew the fallen, deserted city far too well - Vincent decided that whatever merging the shade had done with the Lifestream had been so temporary that it had barely been worth happening, save to gift a different sort of sanity upon him.

Though as he found himself pressed against a bare mattress in a half-fallen apartment building in a room that reeked of blood, Vincent wondered about that sanity. And about his.

A little sunshine, a little wine. He half-wondered if Kadaj could cross water.

"There aren't any candles," Kadaj commented as he crawled onto the bed.

Vincent wasn't sure what to say, yet he could tell that he had to say something.

"I can still see you."

"There should be candles."

Silence.

Commentary fell by the wayside as Kadaj pounced anyway, kissing Vincent forcefully. Trying to make up for a lack of skill with a mix of enthusiasm and a small, startling hand between Vincent's legs, Kadaj had him.

Had him trapped.

Willingly.

"Want..." he heard Kadaj whisper before he let Kadaj kiss him deeper.

He had barely reached for the little silver pull on the zipper of Kadaj's shirt-jacket when Kadaj pulled back.

Even... with Cloud, there had been moments where things fell apart. Rejection was far, far from anything new.

"You first," Kadaj commanded, his voice losing the husky sweet soft tone it had been holding since they had left the sinking graves.

Vincent wondered how fresh the blood on the floor was. He wondered if it was Kadaj's. He wondered if the whole damned world was absolutely insane and if there was any point in resisting.

He still had his gun.

And he reached to undo his cloak.

His arousal hadn't been affected by the change in Kadaj's demeanor. As he slid his pants over it to join the pile draped over the footboard, Vincent cursed whatever exact taint had made him crave danger.

Nearly missing the little silver zipper of Kadaj's shirt-jacked being pulled down to reveal perfect, white skin, Vincent paused. The metal of his left arm picked up a bit of the moonlight.

There was silence, again. No soft rustle of clothing but just a pure moment of silence, Mako eyes in the dark, staring.

Kadaj pulled the rest of his clothing off quickly, revealing his own erection and smirking.

Vincent licked his lips, the action utterly unconscious but apparently inviting enough that Kadaj was back on his, skin against skin and their mouths together in a deep kiss.

He found himself on his side, metal trapped beneath the eerie warmth of Kadaj's body as hands wrapped around his erection and his own hand was guided to follow and grasp at Kadaj.

The lingering bit of rationality that had been whispering that the entire exercise bordered on the insane finally left him, the desire to touch and be touched taking over completely as Kadaj kept kissing him.

Kadaj broke the kiss suddenly, his hands paused as he shivered against Vincent for a second before he came. His voice was little more than a soft cry of praise.

And then, perhaps in some rush of memory or motivation far beyond reason, Kadaj pulled away completely, forcing Vincent roughly onto his back as Kadaj scrambled down the bed.

A few seconds after Kadaj took Vincent's erection between those too-soft lips to lick his own semen away, Vincent found himself crying Kadaj's name in a voice he barely thought his own. There didn't need to be moonlight - the world was bright. He didn't even care that Kadaj couldn't swallow.

"Kadaj?" Vincent whispered a few minutes later, as Kadaj reached to pull tattered red over both of their bodies.

"I..."

"Can you cross water?"


End file.
